-Un Mundo Negro-
by TheSaku
Summary: A pesar de no haber destruido el mundo de "Salomon", Al-Thamen tiene el control. Los héroes perdieron, los villanos ganaron y la esperanza se perdió. Y Judal posee el único rayo de luz en ese mundo negro, que poco a poco se está consumiendo. [JuAla] [One-short] [Yaoi]


Hace tiempo quería subir algo de esta pareja y digamos que mi fin de de semana no fue muy bueno, me asaltaron y me robaron Q-Q por eso termine escribiendo sobre este género de angustia mayormente.

Es mi primer intento con esta pareja y me fui por el lado de angustia/Romance, porque mi imaginación me llevo a un Judal posesivo y eso combinado con que Al-Thamen tomara el control de todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría con nuestros protagonistas? **Aclaraciones al final del one-short.**

**Disclainer: **Magi! No me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **One-Short cortó. Yaoi . Angustia. Romance. Menciones de Abuso. Shotacon. Escena subida de tono(?

**Resumen:** A pesar de no haber destruido el mundo de "Salomon", Al-Thamen tiene el control. Los héroes perdieron, los villanos ganaron y la esperanza se perdió. Y Judal posee el único rayo de luz en ese mundo negro, que poco a poco se está consumiendo. [JuAla]

**Pareja:** JuAla

**Aclaraciones: **

—Dialogo—

* * *

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**-Un Mundo Negro -**_

**.**

**-XxX-**

La brisa del atardecer era suave y constante. Pero la tristeza se podía sentir en el aire. Aun aunque el tiempo pasaba el dolor de la perdida se podía percibir.

El mundo estaba sometido ante la oscuridad.

Sin piedad a todos los rebeldes se los asesino, sin importar quienes fueran, mientras que el destino de los magos de la creación fue el aislamiento, hasta que aprendieran a solo servir a la reina, excepto el mago del imperio Kou el cual disfrutaba de los desastres y seguía al servicio de Al-Thamen.

Los que alguna vez fueron los príncipes del reino Kou fueron asesinados, no tuvieron mucho que hacer ante el poder de la organización.

Los ciudadanos fueron sometidos a una vida de esclavitud y servidumbre, que ante el menor fallo o rebeldía los llevaba a la muerte.

Los pasos resonaban en el templo y los sacerdotes se agachaban al ver pasar al Magi de cabello negro, el cual ni se molestaba en darles una segunda mirada. Su mente solo estaba concentrada en llegar a su habitación. Regresaba de una misión que la reina le había dado donde tenía que presenciar la ejecución de varios rebeldes. No fue divertido ya que los condenados estaban atados y sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, eso no era divertido para él. Lo divertido era verlos tratar salvarse y no poder hacerlo.

Llego hasta una puerta donde dos guardias la custodiaban.

—Lárguense— demando con voz autoritaria, los dos guardias le hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Cuando él no estaba presente debían vigilar la puerta. Sonrió al momento en que tomo la perilla y sin más ingreso a su habitación.

El cuarto era espacioso y en el centro se ubicaba una cama con sabanas blancas. Sin esperar nada se fue acercando con pasos felinos. Observo con deleite a la persona que estaba descansando entre aquellas mantas, si bien el cuerpo no era expuesto, las sabanas se encargaban de delinearlo. Pudo observar el cabello celeste descansar en las almohadas y un par de delicadas manos ser prisioneras de un par de pulseras que se asemejaban a grilletes, pero no cualquieras, sino unos que restringían la magia.

_Indefenso._

Sin importar cuantas veces lo viera siempre se deleitaba. Fue testigo de las sonrisas que en tiempo atrás ese niño les daba a sus amigos, siempre impartiendo esperanza. Lo cual era repugnante a su criterio.

A pesar de toda la maldad y la magia negra que le rodeaba, el enano mantenía esa luz, poco pero la mantenía.

Y él fue testigo como esa luz comenzó a desvanecerme, disfruto ver como acababan con el rey del pequeño, ese rubio entrometido, fue una de las mejores cosas que presencio exceptuando claro está la caída de Simbad. Siempre detesto que estuvieran cerca del peliceleste, no quería que tocaran lo que le pertenecía.

_Era suyo_

Sonrió con maldad y se subió sobre su presa la cual permanecía dormida. Coloco sus rodillas al lado de la delgada cadera que se marcaba con las sabanas y con ansias se agacho sobre el cuello comenzando a lamerlo.

Como le gustaba el sabor de esa piel.

Sin miramientos mordió y chupo, para remarcar las marcas que se encontraban en la zona.

El cuerpo contrario se estremeció. Elevo su mirada encontrándose con dos ojos azules que lo miraban pero que no habían intentado alejarlo. Sonrió de medio lado.

Desde que Aladin había sido capturado, no había dejado de intentar escapar. Pero todo cambio cuando Judal lo tomo como su propiedad. El niño intento con todas sus fuerzas detener al pelinegro cuando este poseyó su cuerpo por primera vez y las veces que le siguieron después, pero no cambio el hecho de que el Magi oscuro lo poseyera.

Judal se dio cuenta que falta muy poco para que el corazón del niño le perteneciera, su cuerpo ya era de él, eso lo dejo claro cuando la primera vez que lo tomo y dejo marcas en su cuerpo, para que todos lo supieran incluso el pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa chibi?— pregunto acercando a su rostro y lamer despacio la mejilla derecha del chico— ¿Me extrañaste?—

Al no recibir respuesta con su mano derecha agarro el rostro contrario y lo acerco al suyo uniendo sus labios. El beso era demandante, donde el pelinegro quería absorber todo el oxigeno de su víctima. A pesar de haberlo hecho suyo todas las veces que quería no tenía suficiente. Quería más de él.

Se aparto un poco para que el niño pudiera respirar. Lo vio con esos ojos de color azul profundo los cuales lo volvían loco.

Acaricio los largos cabellos azules, deleitándose con la suavidad de estos. Pero detuvo su accionar observando los ojos del menor y comentándole los sucesos del día.

—Por cierto el otro rubio creo que se llamaba Titus ya cayó en la depravación, ahora está libre bajo la custodia de la reina—

Vio como los ojos celestes se llenaban de lágrimas y sin ningún miramiento se sentó en la cama, agarrando al niño y colocándolo arriba suyo con las delicadas piernas de Aladin a cada lado de su cadera.

Los cabellos del niño caían como una cascada, se podía ver que estaba bien cuidada. También se podía observar el color de la ropa del niño, negro con algunos toques de rojo. El pelinegro sonrió arrogantemente, el cuidaba sus cosas.

—Ya ya no llores— con sus manos quito las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amante. Si bien le gustaba hacerlo que viera que no había ninguna esperanza para que el mundo volviera a tener luz o que estuviera con sus amigos, lo hacía porque él era quien lo consolaba, porque de esa forma el pequeño entendería que él era a el único que debía mirar—Si no te resistieras podrías salir conmigo afuera. Además no te sientas mal por el rubio, ahora está con esa niña Marga— lo abrazo posesivamente y aprovecho para aspirar su aroma. Sonrió cuando el contrario correspondió su abrazo.

Estuvo varios minutos consolando al pequeño, sabía que parte del dolor que estaba sufriendo era a causa de que él le contaba las desgracias de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, pero debía hacerlo para que entendiera la realidad.

Sus manos se perdieron en el interior de la ropa de Aladin, el cual cerró los ojos al sentir como su piel era tocada lentamente dándole sensaciones que siempre llegaban a él cuando el mayor lo tocaba.

—Di mi nombre— demando al momento que su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo del contrario mientras con su mano derecha lo atraía más a su cuerpo y con la izquierda acariciaba los muslos del menor, escucho que un gemido escapo de los labios de Aladin—Dilo— demando de nuevo con voz ronca.

—J-Judal— su nombre salido de los labios del pequeño era la gloría misma para el oscuro ser. Su sonrisa se amplio y volvió a besarlo colocándolo en la cama y colocándose el arriba del cuerpo más chico.

—Eres mío chibi— le dijo al momento que sus ojos se encontraron, el rojo con lujuria y un amor oscuro, mientras que los azules demostraban resignación por lo que estaba por pasar y el comienzo de un amor profundo.

Judal se agacho y continúo con su trabajo, satisfecho de que su amante haya aceptado que él le pertenecía.

Porque el pelinegro poseía la ultima luz que había en ese mundo oscuro. La cual poco a poco iba cayendo por los encantos del mayor.

Porque el amor consume, y más si nace entre las alas de pájaros negros.

Y si el que ama es un ser de la oscuridad puede que este amor se posesivo hasta el final.

**-XxX-**

_**Aclaración:**_ Para los que no entendieron el one-short. Aladin quedo solo, a sus amigos los asesinaron y solo a tener a Judal _**(El cual ama a Aladin de una manera un tanto extraña)**_ se aferro a él a pesar de que al principio se resistía _**(Es decir que lo está empezando a querer y por ende a amar, a pesar de que haya abusado de él)**_ Lo cual provoca que la pureza que tiene se vaya perdiendo al igual que la esperanza de escapar.

Y para que lo sepan pensaba hacer Lemon pero nunca he hecho uno, por eso en vez de arruinarlo lo deje allí para no arruinarlo /.

Espero que dejen comentarios no importa si son buenos o malos x33. _**¡Quiero saber su opinión para hacer más sobre esta pareja que me cautivo desde el primer momento!**_

Tengo pensado hacer una historia de ellos pero más adelante x33

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
